Midnight Cuddles
by Mikashimotaku
Summary: Only the flickering glow of the television across the room lit up the night time darkness. Her small voice piped up after a long silence. Kanabara Akihito shifted from his spot on the couch, trying to look at her in the darkness. He could feel her presence. Her body, nestled gently between his side and arm. -AkihitoxMirai- Oneshot.


**Midnight Cuddles**

"Akihito...?"

Only the flickering glow of the television across the room lit up the night time darkness. Her small voice piped up after a long silence. Kanabara Akihito shifted from his spot on the couch, trying to look at her in the darkness. He could feel her presence. Her body, nestled gently between his side and arm. Little wisps of her peach hair tickled his skin, her even breathing teasing his senses.

He could catch the faint reflection of the television in her glasses when he looked her way. "Yeah?"

"... I'm hungry."

His sigh filled the room, before he gave her a sweet but tired smile. "Really? Mirai, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Late?" She asked innocently, her slim fingers latching onto his shirt.

"It's almost 12 in the morning," the blond replied, trying to ignore her fingertips pressing against his sensitive skin. "What could you possibly want to eat at 12 in the morning?"

Her response came faster than he thought, "Cookies."

He couldn't help but laugh at her, "You're in a high school boy's apartment. Do you really expect me to have cookies?"

"Well, why wouldn't you?" She answered earnestly, pouting her lip.

"Truth be told, last time Mitsuki was here, she ate them all. I haven't had the chance to buy more."

Mirai didn't say a word, but wiggled out from her spot on the couch. Akihito whined, already missing her warm presence beside him, however he heard her light footsteps tiptoeing across the hardwood floor before the light flickered back on. And then he could finally see his bespectacled beauty in full. Kuriyama Mirai, _the_ bespectacled beauty. Bright red glasses were perched at the tip of her nose, hair slightly mused from cuddling on the couch. She wore one of Akihito's old faded blue sweaters; that made her look much smaller than she actually was.

Her face was one of pouting, her bottom lip sticking out. Her eyes twinkling with just the right amount of guilt to tug at her boyfriend's heart. "Akihito, if you don't have cookies, let's make some."

"Honestly?" He asked, mouth opening wide. Really, he just wanted to snuggle with her a little bit more. But there was no way he could refuse her when she gave him a look like that.

"Honestly," Mirai replied, walking back over and grabbing his hands. "You have a kitchen, you have ingredients, I don't see why we can't."

Akihito looked at her incredulously, "You know, if you were anyone else, I'd say no."

"But I'm not just anyone, I'm your girlfriend."

He smiled, giving her a joking look, "I was going to say Cookie Monster, but girlfriend works too."

It was worth getting hit on the upside of his head to see her cheeks flush pink. She huffed, looking away, trying to avoid him staring at the rosiness settling on her cheeks. "... Fuyukai-desu."

_XxXxX_

"Wait, so let me get this straight. _You_ convinced me to make cookies with you at 12 in the morning because _you're_ hungry, and you don't know how to?"

The boy watched as Mirai read over the recipe for the umpteenth time. The procedure had taken much longer than it needed. Mirai was intent on making the best cookies she'd ever make. Even if it was her first time making them. Ever.

Currently, she was struggling to crack her second egg. Mangled bits of eggshell already dotting the cookie dough, and yolk streaked across her forehead from the first. "Do you want me to do it?" Akihito asked her. This was turning into the 'omelet rice' incident all over again. And that was one incident he certainly didn't want to repeat. "I only have so many eggs."

She lowered her eyelids at him, the words 'fuyukai-desu' right at the tip of he tongue, but he beat her to it. When she argued that he had stolen her line, as well as the egg in her hand, he only laughed telling we how predictable she was. She was in no position to argue, and just sighed, watching him carry on with the recipe.

She didn't prove to be any help, as she had originally promised. Akihito had learned long ago, Mirai really was all thumbs in the kitchen. Finally placing the cookie sheets loaded with cookies into the little oven, he looked over to see what she was doing. Mirai was sitting at the kitchen table, propping up her head with her arm. She looked about ready to fall asleep, really. "Mirai..." He said slowly. His tone implied _'don't go falling asleep on me now'_.

She murmured lightly in response, the words, "I'm not asleep" jumbled in there.

He laughed, coming from behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She squeaked in surprise, twisting around. "Did I ever tell you how cute you look when you're half asleep?" He asked her.

She rubbed her eyes wearily, before giving him a tiny smile. "No. But now I know." She reached up and looped her arms around his neck, and his arms naturally fell around the curve of her waist, pulling her into a hug.

She hummed happily, gently pressing her lips to his neck, before murmuring his name quietly.

In response, Akihito lifted her up off her feet, planting a kiss tenderly on her forehead, watching her face turn red in reaction.

Mirai wasn't afraid to give him affection, but it was a whole different story when it was him showering her with cuddles and kisses.

"You're beautiful," He whispered into her ear. A little kiss, light as a feather, tickled her earlobe, and she couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Not too bad yourself," she teased back, pushing him a little, until he was against the kitchen counter.

Her honey coloured eyes showed that of sweetness, tickling the butterflies in his stomach and sending them fluttering everywhere. It was interesting how easily Mirai could manipulate him. Or at the very least, get him to feel a certain way that drove him absolutely insane. "You're a crazy girl, did you know?"

She laughed, standing on her toes so she could look him straight in the eye, "I thought you would have figured that out the moment I stabbed you with a sword made from my own blood."

"I was too busy focusing on the fact that you stabbed my through the heart, to be honest."

Her lips turned up into a smile, luscious as chocolate and warm like freshly buttered toast, "And maybe that's when I stole it."

"That you did," He whispered, before leaning down and pressing a kiss on her lips. Cozy, tender, and pleasant. Kisses from Mirai were unlike any other. He would savour every one if he could, and they would all be just a little bit different; a little bit better than they had been before.

However, he didn't truly get to savour the moment, for as quickly as her lips met his, they were pulled away. Her eyes were widened in alarm, and she finally said, "Do you smell something burning?"

And the both of them looked toward the oven, that was beginning to spit out smoke and the smouldering remains of burning cookies could be seen through the oven door's little window. Akihito cursed lightly, before rushing to turn off the oven and get the cookie sheet out. Hastily, he put the smoking tray of burnt dough on the stove top, before looking at Mirai, who's eyes were fixated on the burnt cookies. "There's your cookies," he said finally, a smile tugging at his lips, watching her face contort just the slightest bit.

She looked away from the cookies and back at him, "Akihito, could we...?"

"No, we're not going to the convenience store at this hour to buy cookies."

"How did you know I was going to say that?" She asked, puffing her cheeks.

"You're just that predictable," he joked, ruffling her hair. He gestured to the black crisps cooling on the stove top, "Now, the choice is yours. You can either eat cookies, or continue snuggling with me. What's your decision?"

Grumbling, Mirai uttered a quiet "fuyukai-desu," along with a forlorn look at the brittle burnt cookies, but nonetheless followed Akihito back out into the living room. She supposed cuddling was an okay alternative to cookies.

* * *

**This was just a little thing I wrote after seeing a prompt on tumblr. Akihito and Mirai are quickly escalating to my highest otp of all otps. They're just so adorable! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think, thanks! :)**

**~Carole**


End file.
